Teodora Villavicencio
Teodora Vicenta de la Purisima concepcion de la Imaculada Trinidad Villavicencio (although often only referred to as Teodora Vicenta), occasionally affectionately refereed to as "Teo", and less affectionately as "Lady Teodora", Miss Teodora", "Paris Hilton Wannabe" and "The Whiner Lady" , as well as "Duchess of 'You'll See Now'" and "Marquise of 'Whew'" by herself is a main character in La Leyenda and Legend Quest and a core member of Team Legend. While each of the main cast went through changes in the transition from La Leyenda to Legend Quest, Teodora arguably went through the most changes, next to arguably Alebrije. Everything from her design to her personality, and most of all, her backstory were radically changed. and Xóchitl]] In the original movies, Teodora was the ghost of a girl killed in 1755 by La Nahuala, a fate she shared with her entire family, as well as a native girl named Xóchitl and was force to haunt the Old Manor from there after. Teodora was more ladylike, given her rich upbringing. She owned a dog named Chichi and was often dismissive of her friends. She called Leo a "scum-bag" and referred to Alebrije and Don Andrés as "hillbillies". She was generally more of a bratty character, refusing to help Leo after he accidentally destroyed her perfume. She did however, have a softer side. She loved her friends, Xóchitl and Leo San Juan, even kissing the boy on the cheek after he saved her from Nahuala. Teodora would generally serve as the comedic relief of the series, always teasing her friends, putting them and making exaggerated demands. For the most part, her friends just play along with and don't let her antics bother them. Although truly not a bad person, Teodora doesn't know how to read the atmosphere of a situation and can insult her friends at the worst of times. Teodora has a good heart underneath her bratty personality however. She truly loves her friends despite her constant name calling and teasing, and even sung a duet about how much she loved Alebrije as a friend. Even though they constantly bicker, Teodora will show worry, care and even warmth towards Leo under life or death situations, such as when Leo was getting beaten within an inch of his life by La Llorona or Leo was about to be executed by a firing squad. Even though she may have to be bribed prior, Teodora is willing to risk her neck for her friends, such as being used as bait for La Llorona or helping fend off the aforementioned witches grass monsters. ]] In Legend Quest, Teodora was instead reworked into a girl who was sent into a coma by an oncoming truck that she didn't notice. After her hospitalization, Teodora was given a spirit form by Catrina. Initially overjoyed, Teodora was singing and dancing sheer happiness."Golem" Later, Teodora was given the choice of being with her parents or saving the world alongside Leo San Juan. After making the hard choice of leaving her parents and joining the fight against Quetzalcoatl, Teodora became one of Leo's best friends, though pretended to be a ghost the whole time. Teodora is still "girly" in this version, though has picked up several tomboyish traits, such as her scrappy spirit and willingness to fight her way out of dilemma's. Although burdened by her laziness, Teodora is arguably the second most logical member of Team Legend and can make very smart decisions and be quite clever when she puts in the effort. Due to her magical smartphone, Teodora can learn information about whatever monster they encounter or location they're forced to brave. However, she doesn't always put this amazing ability to its best of uses and usually just uses her phone to pass the time. Personality and Traits A well humored, and complex teenager, Teodora was born in the 21st Century, which gives her personality and way of speaking a more moder air to it. Despite what her girlish outfit may imply at first site, Teodora is actually very aggressive and is more than willing to fight her way out of hairy situations."The Prophecy""Fenrir" Teodora can be rude, abrasive and ill-tempered, yet at the same time adventurous, brave, sociable, selfless and friendly. Despite her flaws, Teodora is a good person at heart. She will do the right thing, and she does truly and deeply care for her friends, even if she sometimes has a lousy way of showing it. If the situation calls, Teodora can prove herself to be quite heroic and selfless."Ghost of Medusa" and will risk her life to save others."The Chilan" In "Ghost of Medusa", it was revealed that Teodora deals with tragedy through humor, making jokes when her friends, as well as the entire population of Pompeii were turned to stone by the wretched Medusa. This caused friction between her and Leo, who interpreted her jokes as mocking and uncaring. Teodora's sense of humor is a constant and isn't reserved for tragic situations. She often snarks at situations, using her knowledge of future history to mock and joke about the current events."Jersey Devil" She appears to be a fan of wordplay and puns, as she often plays around words, or make puns at others expense, such as calling Don Andrés "Don Coward" or making several puns about Baba Yagas' name, such as: Baba Ganoush, Baba Booey and Baba O'Reilly. Teodora is perhaps the most aggressive, or at least the most willing to resort to physical violence among Team Legend, a trait she, ironically, shares with the more calm Marcella, whom Teodora is almost always at odds with. As such, Teodora is often the one who does the fighting. She's fought zombies, terracotta statues and even massive goblins in her many adventures with Team Legend."Nu Gui" Her aggressive attitude extends to other activities. She's quick to argue with others, especially Leo and Marcella, although is generally more laid back in other situations. Although her personality is rather tomboyish in many ways, such as her fiery temper and willingness to scrap it out with those who cross her, Teodora is still a "girly girl" at heart and has several quirks to solidly that. She's an avid fan of anime and manga, especially the long running manga "Mega Dark Blaster Bunnies" and she appears to be fan of the Mecha Anime genre as well."Kaiju" Teodora can be a bit of a romantic girl, as seen in "Ghost of Medusa" in which she was nearly inseparable from a group of three handsome, Pompeiian Boys, calling them her "Adorables". A running gag throughout the series is Teodora making modern pop culture references or jokes about the modern world that fly over her friends's head, which often annoys Teodora. An example of this can be found in "Jersey Devil", where, after making a joke about New Jersey that none of her friends understand, she sighs "My material is wasted on you guys". Another example can be found in "Kaiju" where she goes on about Japan, about it's sushi, giant robots and anime, only for no one to understand what she's going on about. after realizing Leo and safe and sound]] Even though Teodora is generally aggressive, she will show her friends lots of love and affection at more laid back times, off handily mentioning that she loves and cares about Alebrije and to a lesser extent, Don Andrés at multiple points during their adventures."Vodnik" She was shown playing charades with Don Andrés and Alebrije, both of whom she spends most of her time with. She often hugs her friends during happy moments, such as when Leo destroyed the mystical portal. She is also shown to have a more caring and loving side. She utterly refused to leave Leo's side while he was in a coma, as well as showing her mother nothing but kindness and love, hugging her after she finally awoke from her coma. Occasionally, Teodora is shown to be lazy, as she apparently got to tired to help repair the Airship after just nailing one hammer to the wall. She has also been shown to be not very perspective, as she's almost always on her phone, even in dire situations. This ultimately head to Teodora being in her comatose state as she was to distracted with her phone to noticed a speeding truck until it was to late. In spite of her laziness, Teodora has also shown to be a clever thinker and isn't above using her looks to get by certain situations, as seen when she attracted an entire horde of zombies to herself so her friends could get by safely. She also tricked Medusa into viewing her "weaponized selfie", saving the population of Pompeii and Leo's life. As a whole, Teodora is quite intelligent for her age, though not on the same level as Leo. Teodora has trouble showing her true feelings and instead puts on a facade of a mean-spirited and grumpy person. According to Alebrije, "she yammers, banters, gossips, prattles and gabs, but she doesn't talk an awful lot. She's not good at telling others when she's done something good." This sentiment has proven to be true on numerous occasions, most notably in "Ghost of Medusa", in which she saved the Airship, yet refused to tell Leo of her good deed. Appearance and Apparel La Leyenda Teodora was a short child, only around as tall as Leo. Like Leo, she had slightly tanned and smooth skin. Like Leo, her hair was long and elegant. She wore a pink and violet, Victorian-Era/Southern Belle styled dress with lavender rims Legend Quest In Legend Quest, Teodora sports a much more "modern" wardrobe that still somewhat resembles her original outfit. Instead of a large, elegant dress, Teodora now wears a short and simple pink skirt with a white ring circling its circumference. Her hair is now more of an Orange-Red shade and is now done in a ponytail hairstyle. In contrast to her Victorian style garb, Teodora now wears a simple lavender jacket with a pink shirt that matches her skirt. Due to being a spirit, Teodora is transparent and intangible for the most part. As such, whatever is behind her is faintly visible to the naked eye. Another effect of her spirit body is a faint, greenish-teal glow that appears around her body. Interestingly, this glow is different from the soft-blue glow other Ghosts seem to posses. Family The family in which Teodora hails from is vastly different in the La Leyenda timeline and the Legend Quest timeline. It is but one of the many differences between her portrayal in both series. In La Leyenda, the Villavicencio family were a wealthy family of Spainards who lived in the 18th Century in Puebla. They were eventually murdered by La Nahauala. In Legend Quest, Teodoa instead belonged to a middle class Mexican family in the 21st Century History ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Information of this section may only be canon to the La Leyenda Timeline. Background Early Life And Death Teodora was the only daughter of the Villavicencio Family and thus enjoyed a rich life in Puebla. She was good friends with Toñita San Juan despite the wealth gap. In the year of 1755, her family was killed by La Nahuala. Teodora was spared from the slaughter, though was to be sacrificed by the witch alongside Xóchitl and Toñita. Their souls were to be ripped from their body in order for La Nahuala to become ever more powerful. Teodora and Xóchitl did not survive, but Toñita did. The sole survivor fought back and in the process, freed the souls of Teodora and Xóchitl to be free as Ghosts instead of gone forever. ''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de las Momias'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' To Be Written ''Legend Quest'' Background Early Life Teodora, full name Teodora Vicenta de la Purisima concepcion de la Imaculada Trinidad Villavicencio was born sometime in the 21st Century in a large, modern city within Mexico. She appeared to be a well-off kid, with expensive clothes and a modern cellphone. Teodora was shown to be very close to her mother, Mrs. Villavicencio, as the two would affectionately hug each other, as see in "Golem". Teodora may have also had a close relationship with her father, given his reaction to her hospitalization. Hospitalization Information of this section may only be canon to the Legend Quest Timeline. Late one evening, Teodora was out by herself walking on a busy street. Teodora wasn't a bad person, but she wasn't as perspective as she should've been, instead she was someplace else mentally. As such, Teodora was to busy on her phone to notice her surroundings. She walked past a stop sigh without a care in the world and paid the ultimate price or it. Without noticing the noise, Teodora was hit by a large truck, leaving her in a comatosed state. In the hospital, Teodora woke up. She saw her mother weeping, her father mourning and the doctor solemnly say that she would never wake up again. Little did they know that Teodora was present, but unable to be seen. Teodora was then greeted by a female Spirit by the name of Catrina. The woman taught Teodora how to step outside of her body in a form of Astral Projection. Gaining Her Astral Form Teodora was overjoyed. She sung and danced, however their was a catch. Teodora could spend her time with her loved ones once more as a family, but she would doom the Earth to Quetzalcoatl's wrath. The woman showed Teodora visions of cities burning under the Serpents might, but explained to her that their was a boy in the past who needed her help to save the world from his tyranny. Of course, that boy would end up being Leo San Juan. Teodora wanted to spend time with her family, she truly did, but she knew what she had to do. Through her astral form, she said goodbye to her mother and pushed her spirit all the way through time itself to be with Leo, Don Andrés and Alebrije. The Prophecy School Disaster When Leo is in a class regarding shamanism and paganism, he can hardly stay awake, presumably tired from the stress brought about by his ghost friends. When he's about to fall asleep, Teodora appears before him, saying "And the dead have much to say" in a playfully creepy manner in order to get Leo's attention. Her trick works and she quickly gets Leo's undivided attention. Teodora then reveals the real reason why she appeared before him, to get him prepare for the upcoming darkness and evil that Don Andrés warned him of prior. However, Leo refuses to listen. Teodora assures Leo that the rising evil is real and calls him out that he's being selfish and self-centered by ignoring. Once again, he refuses to listen and demands for her to leave, she does, but does so furiously. Much to Leo's chagrin, his argument with Teodora didn't go unnoticed by the class and several students called him crazy for yelling at what they perceived to be nothing. At The Barn Sometime later, Teodora is playing a friendly game of charades with Alebrije and Don Andrés in a barn in Puebla. After their game is interrupted by Leo they get into another argument. This time their argument ends with Leo saying that he doesn't want them to be in his life, period. While Teodora and Don Andrés try to warn him once again, he doesn't listen and they all sadly fly away. Horroroso Invasion Later that night, the entire city of Puebla is overrun by a mysterious, monkey-like monster who turns their victims into a zombie like state. As Leo is about to get attacked by a zombified Marcella, he's saved in the nick of time by Teodora who punches the zombie Marcella right in the face, hard enough to knock her into a nearby fountain. Their reunion is short lived however, as they quickly find themselves surrounded by even more zombies. As per instruction of Don Andrés, the gang head off to the monastery for protection. However they soon find that the way leading up to the monastery is infested with the zombies. Thanks to her quick thinking, Teodora devises a plan to become the center of attention for the zombies, causing them all to gang up on her. Thanks to her intangible body, she's to be infected. Likewise, she moves in a fashion which tricks the zombies into thinking she's being dragged along. This does the trick and buys Leo and Alebrije enough time to get to the monastery's walls. As they get to the monastery, Leo finds it to be chained shut. The boy gives up and tells the others that he isn't worth it and they should save themselves. While Don Andrés was okay with leaving him, Teodora was not. She was going to fight the entire horde of zombies just to protect Leo, a notion that Alebrije shared. However, the zombies weren't at all interested in them and instead directly went towards Leo. Thankfully, the group is saved by Friar Godofredo, who gives them refuge within the monastery's walls. Within the Monastery, Teodora and Don Andrés both reveal themselves to Friar Godofredo, who attempts that he always knew Leo could see Ghosts, much to Leo's chagrin. After the group hear monsters banging on the door, Friar Godofredo leads them into a library within the Monastery so they can do research on the fiends. He then informs the group that he's noticed signs of something 'otherworldly', which causes Teodora to smugly agree. Leo and the Friar quickly deduce that the monsters are actually "Horroroso", the heralds of Quetzalcoatl. After the Friar tells the story of Quetzalcoatl and how he wants to wipe out all of humanity to start a new world, Teodora sarcastically replies with "That's going to take a big eraser". After noticing the banging on the door stopping, the group head out to check on the town. Now on a balcony, Teodora notices a single Horroroso, which she just calls "the ugly things", directing two, now zombified men to the Puebla market place. She then notices other Horroroso directing more civilians. ]] Eerily, when asked what this all means, Friar Godofredo replies with saying that the end of the World has already begun. The group head back towards the library to devise a strategy to repel the invasion. The Friar finds a recipe for a Mystic Bomb, a weapon that would seal Quetzalcoatl's gateway if used properly. In an uncharacteristically defeatist tone, the Friar says they'll never get past the Horroroso to hurl the bomb into the gods portal, to which Leo and his friends interject and quickly come up with a plan. The four then head back to their barn and begin to open their Airship. Don Andrés ask Leo if he wants to do this, Leo says that what he truly wants is just to be home with his Abuela, but if he wants that to happen, he has to do this first. This unexpected sprout of bravery causes Teodora to beam with excitement and joy as the group open up their airship. Now on the Airship, the group meets back up with Friar Godofredo. The Friar, now confused, ask them where they found such an aircraft but their conversation is cut short by a massive explosion from the other side of town. Realizing the urgency of the situation, the Friar tosses the bomb to the group. After Leo tosses the bomb, one of the Horroroso catches it, to which Teodora shows great displeasure at. After Leo bravely goes to ground level to wrestle back to the bomb from the Horroroso, Teodora claims that he can't throw it far enough to reach the portal. Instead, Leo kicks the bomb directly into the portal, which sets off a massive explosion that ultimately seals the portal and keeps Quetzalcoatl at bay for the time being. Although initially overjoyed over the victory, Teodora quickly realizes that Leo may have died in the explosion and mourns his supposed death. Conquering of Puebla Thankfully, she realizes that Leo, though slightly injured, survived just fine, she even hugs Don Andrés out of joy as she and others cheer him on. Only moments later, after Quetzalcoatl destroys Puebla, leaving it as a valley of emptiness, Teodora and others save Leo with the Airship and mourn his lost, to which the Airship flies at mach speeds into the horizon. Jersey Devil As the Airship is flying at expeditious speeds, Teodora attempts to repair the ship by hammering a ail into the wall. After However, her laziness gets the best of her and she pretends to be exhausted after a single swing. After the ships abrupt stop, the gang find themselves in Leeds, New Jersey. The Mart After heading towards Germany, the group find themselves in Steinau, Germany. The group head around, seeing the sites of the sleepy town and are collectively intrigued yet disgusted by the sleepless inhabitants. The group checks out the Night's Inn after hearing that the Brotherhood were there. Instead, they found the Inn celebrated the life and times of The Brothers Grimm instead. After sleeping a night, Leo was assaulted by Nicht Mart. Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju Teodora was initially thrilled to be in Japan. Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem Teodora laid in her hospital bed, ignorant to the events happening around her as her astral form had been killed by Baba Yaga. Still, Teodora's comatose body played a signifant role in the events of the story, having been the target of the Golem's wrath, and thus was protected by Leo and friends with their lives. The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Relationships Family Mother Not much is known of Teodora's relationship with her mother, but it appeared to be a very close and caring relationship. It's clear the two loved each other very much. When Teodora's accident left her in the hosptial, her Mother sobbed by her bedside and was overwhelmed by sadness when she heard the news that Teodora would never wake up again. Even months ater Teodora's accident, her mother regularly visited her in the hospital. After Teodora gained her astral form, she wanted to be with her loved ones once again and be a family, but as fate would have it, that wasn't an option. Instead, Teodora gave one last goodbye to her mother as she forced herself into the past in order to save the world from Quetzalcoatl. When Teodora died, her mother immediately called for a nurse and began weeping profusely out of sadness for her lost. However, Quetzalcoatl brought her back to life as a favor for Leo. When Teodora came up, she was initially confused and greeted her mother as "Mama". Overjoyed, the two hugged in a tearful embraced as her mother kissed Teodora on the forehead. Interrupting their embrace was a man knocking at their door with a letter. At first Teodora was frustrated but when she realized the letter was from Leo, she was interested. As she reads the letter, her mother is at first happy for her, likely assuming the letter was from a friend of hers, but when she reads how Teodora helped saved the world, her mother is very confused. Father It's clear that her father loved Teodora very much, as he was seen mourning her along with her mother. It's likely she shared the same caring, loving relationship with her father that she did with her mother. Friends Leo Leo and Teodora are very good friends, even if they scarcely show it. The two often clash, argue, bicker and fight over various things, some petty and some major and the two have wildly different mindsets. Teodora is often times disrespectful to Leo and, at times, shows little regard for his feelings. She can even be unsympathetic to him in dire situations, such as when he was being burned at the stake in "Jersey Devil" Out of all of her friends, with the exception of Marcella in later episodes, Leo is the one Teodora shows the least amount of affection towards. While she'll nonchalantly say she loves and cares about Alebrije and even Don Andrés, she rarely shows the same good nature towards Leo. Although she'll hardly admit it, she does deeply care about Leo and values his friendship, as she was visibly distraught when he wanted to no longer be friends with her, Don Andrés and Alebrije. Teodora is sometimes seen teaching Leo about the various locations they visit, or making snide remarks about them. This can be best seen in "Kaiju", where she kept trying to teach him, as well as Marcella about the nuances of Japanese Culture. Albeit, she did so in a condescending tone and often got embarrassed when they didn't listen to her. Although the two only sometimes get along, they're almost always willing to work together in some way or another. Examples of this can be found throughout the series, such as in "Jersey Devil", where Teodora helped Leo build a Tank to do battle against the Jersey Devil, or when she helped him by investigating Phineas Blackpulp's Office. In certain circumstances, Teodora will show a more caring, loyal and protective side to Leo. This can be best seen in "The Mart", where Teodora stood by Leo's bed side after he had fallen into a dream-based coma in his 'battle" with Nicht Mart. Regardless of their strained friendship, the two wont hesitate to risk their lives to protect the other and truly care about each other. In "Ghost of Medusa", Teodora entered Medusa's Cave at Mt. Vesuvius in order to save Leo after Baba Yaga tricked her into thinking he headed into the cave, and after the vile witch did the same to Leo, he went into the cave in order to save Teodora. After Leo hurled the Mystic Bomb into Quetzalcoatl's gateway and was thought to have died in the resulting explosion, Teodora mourned his lost, and hugged Don Andrés in joy when she realized he was okay. When Leo was in a coma, Teodora stood by his bedside the entire time, caring for him and showing deep concern over his well being."The Mart" Teodora was even willing to perform the ultimate sacrifice for Leo and gave up her own life to save his."Golem" Later in "Golem", Baba Yaga had sent a Gallows Curse in the shape of the Golem in order to kill Teodora's comatose body. After visiting the hospital in order to save Teodora from the Golem, Leo went through immense effort to keep her safe and sound from the monster and even broke down when he thought the Golem had killed her body, and was completely relieved to see her alive. Leo wanted to take Teodora back to the past with them, but this was mostly his grieve talking as he was willing to let Teodora rest after Marcella talked him out of it. It was with heavy heart that Leo went back to the past. Leo and Teodora share a much different dynamic in the ''La Leyenda Series. The two have sort of a brother-sister relationship. Teodora constantly insults and teases Leo for one reason or another, insulting his social class and telling him how badly he smells when exploring. In feats of raw patience, Leo usually puts up with it, if occasionally slinging the insults back at her. Even Leo has his limits though and snapped when Teodora nonchalantly blamed him for losing Kika to La Llorona. Still, despite the constant bickering, Teodora is almost inseparable from Leo during missions. ]] When Teodora first met Leo, the two did not get along at all. Teodora kept calling him a scum-bag and believed him to be Xóchitl's boyfriend. Teodora almost took pride in how difficult she was being, messing with the boy in a very roundabout fashion, making him stand on his head and only refer to her as "Miss Teodora". Leo put up with her for his brother, but that did't stop him from insulting her, calling her the most difficult of the trials he had to face yet. And yet, Leo cared about her. He was horrified when Nahuala began to posses her and was genuinely worried over her safety. Despite the constant insults, difficult task, horrid singing and bratty behavior, Leo fought his way through the Manor to save her. When he finally did save Teodora, she was impressed with his efforts, calling him "awesome" and telling him never to change. She then kissed him on the cheek before ascending into Heaven. In 1808, she joined him for his All Souls Day party, hugging him and Xóchitl. During La Leyenda de la Llorona, their relationship was strained and the two weren't on as good terms as they were by the end of La Nahuala. Teodora referred to Leo and his friends as "hill-billies" and was generally a nuisance to Leo. Later on Leo's adventure, Teodora attempted to make Leo smell better with perfume, which he accidentally knocked into bog water. This "offense" deeply upset Teodora, who gave Leo the silent treatment and refused to help him by sailing the boat they were currently on. While Leo put up with her attitude, and even agreed to buy her boots and a bag if it would make Teodora help him, the line was crossed when Teodora insulted his inability to protect Kika from La Llorona. Still, the two's caring bond was unaffected. After Teodora agreed to help Leo out by acting as "bait" for La Llorona, he gave her a big hug in thanks. Teodora rejected to to this, calling him a pleb and pushed him away, which clearly shocked, or even saddened Leo. Still, Teodora kept her word and distracted La Llorona while Leo tried to save the kids. Teodora really does love Leo as a friend and was truly concerned over his well-being after La Llorona attempted to kill him. In La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato, Teodora was friendlier towards Leo, but still teased him and acted as her typical shallow self. However, due to the grittier and much more serious circumstances of Leo's current adventure, the boy showed considerably less patience towards his ghost friend. Teodora was upset when Leo asked her to contact the Alebrijes, yelling that he's never happy to see her. Regardless, she complied. While during the bulk of the adventure, Teodora was away, helping/harming the Alebrijes and her new friend in a deserted town, she still helped Leo where she could, most notably by helping him carry Nando out of the burning house. Teodora had gotten slightly savvy to Leo's adventures. When Leo was about to be killed by a firing squad, she laughed in his face when he said he was about to die, saying he couldn't be serious and that "something" always happens at the last minute and saves them. When it seemed that "something" didn't happen and the soldiers fired their guns on Leo, Teodora realized the severity of the situation and was extremely worried over the possible death of her friend. After the war, Leo, Teodora and Nando started a camp in the woods. There, Teodora gave Leo a "make over" like Leo promised earlier. Leo was annoyed, but let it be. Nando found it hilarious and the three shared a selfie. The cellphone flash blinded Nando and Leo both, while Teodora laughed. Alebrije In the Legend Quest series, Teodora and Alebrije are great friends. Out of all of her friends, Teodora is the friendliest to Alebrije, often showering him with affection, praising him and telling him that she loves him. Due to Alebrijes likable and good nature, Teodora is almost never angry at him and enjoys spending time with him. When she does call him out, she assures him that she does it out of love and not hate. Alebrije has been shown to understand Teodoa on a deep level, knowing her tics and knowing when she's telling how she really feels. In a way, Alebrije acts almost as a parental substitute or older sibling given his gentle wisdom, in spite of his goofy personality. In the La Leyenda series, Alebrije serves as the "straight man" to Teodora's antics, a role he shared with Leo. Alebrije would often call Teodora out when she was doing bad, and affectionately referred to her as a "whiner lady" and "Paris Hilton wannabe". Although Alebrije often insulted or poked fun of Teodora for her shallow personality, he considered her a good friend none the less. When Teodora was possessed by the Cacomixtle, Alebrije couldn't believe Teodora was doing bad. He tried to assure that while she can be annoying, she's not at all evil. It's implied that Alebrije considered Teodora his best friends, or at least one of them as he sings a song about how much he loves her to snap her out of her trance. Teodora starts to sing about how much she loves Alebrije and the two embrace. Don Andrés Teodora and Don Andrés have a somewhat complicated relationship. It's clear the two value each other as friends and care about each other, as they genuinely enjoy each others company. However, Teodora dislikes Don Andrés cowardly nature and has no qualms calling him a coward, especially after his cowardliness endangered not only Leo's life, but the livelihood of all of Steinau. Marcella Teodora and Marcella had a rocky relationship at first. Teodora's first introduction to Marcella was her zombified self in "The Prophecy", which she punched out in order to save Leo's life. After Marcella was saved in "Fenrir" and became an active member of the group, Teodora showed Marcella constant hostility, accusing her of such things as being a spy of Quetzalcoatl. The two engaged in many disagreements and arguments, even resorting to physical blows in "Tooth Fairy" (granted, the blows were blocked by Leo's body). However, when the two weren't fighting, Marcella was trying to make their friendship work by showing Teodora respect and kindness, trying to be helpful and nice. This didn't work as her cordial attitude was met with Teodora's rude, or even cold remarks. However, the two do truly care about each other. After the Kaiju Attacks, Prince Akihito praised Marcella for being a great friend, to which Teodora hesitantly agreed too, even saying that "she's Marcella not the worst". In "Nu Gui", Teodora saved Marcella's life by temporarily becoming one with her. Granted, she did this for Leo's sake, however, after learning of Marcella's tragic upbringing, as well as Marcella learning of Teodora's situation, the two gained a new found level of respect for one another. From then on, the two got along considerably better. It appears that one of the reasons Teodora has an unfair bias towards Marcella is how well Leo treats her in comparison to her, showing Marcella constant care and warmth, always praising her, warning her of the dangers and showing romantic feelings towards her. Marcella would show her true, almost sisterly love for Teodora in a bittersweet situation, in which Teodora jumped in front of Baba Yaga's magic spell which was directed at Leo, destroying Teodora's astral form in the process. Marcella was deeply moved by her selfless sacrifice and began to weep. After traveling to the Hospital Teodora's human form was situated, Marcella fought with her life to keep her safe from the brutish Golem. Notably, Marcella admitted that Teodora wasn't a bad person, and even referred to herself as Teodora's best friend, albeit as a ploy to be able to see her in her room. Allies Pompeians Teodora was briefly infatuated with a group of three young men from Pompeii, affectionately referring to them as her "adorables". It's unknown, though unlikely that she had any deep romantic feelings towards the boys, but she was visibly upset when they were turned to stone, showing that she did care about them. The boys seemed to care about Teodora as well, as they helped her during the final battle against Quetzalcoatl. Dr. Blackpulp At first, Teodora viewed Phineas as a very creepy, amoral and dangerous individual who gained sadistic pleasure from taking the teeth from the orphans of London. However, she later learns that Phineas was practically the exact opposite of her preconceived notion of him. After seeing him for what he truly was, a good, noble man who was trying to protect the orphans from the real threats that be. Her respect for Phineas rose to even greater heights after she saw him adorn his equipment. Prince Akihito Teodora and Prince Akihito didn't interact very much, but from what was shown, Teodora seems to hold the Prince in very high regard. Teodora respects Japanese culture to the point where she viewed Leo and Marcella's crude, but well meaning actions towards the prince as an insult, or at the very least embarrassing. Enemies Quetzalcoatl Teodora was given visions of Quetzalcoatl's ruination of the world after she was given her Astral form. Although hesitant at first, Teodora made the hard choice to travel to the past in order to help Leo stop the mad God. Though her grudge against Quetzalcoatl was never as personal as Leo's or Marcella's, Teodora none the less viewed him as the single greatest threat the world has yet to seen. Medusa Vodnik Baba Yaga Nu Gui Powers and Abilities Despite what her girly attitude and appearance may suggest to those unlucky enough to get in a physical confrontation with her, Teodora is is a very capable, and strong fighter. She's capable of slugging enemies meters away and even break boulders in single strikes. Teodora is also rather intelligent, though not to the level of Leo. Teodora's social skills are, however, far greater than Leo's. She was able to quickly make friends with the citizens of Pompeii and generally gets along well with people that she doesn't have a rivalry with. Ghost Powers * Astral Physiology: Although technically not a ghost, Teodora seems to have effectively the same physiology of one. As such, she has all the same powers as Don Andrés and other ghost. These powers include: ** Flight and Levitation: Teodora is able to freely fly around at her leisure, albeit, at relatively slow speeds. Although the flight appears to be slightly clunky at times, Teodora appears to have much control over. ** Selective Non-Corporeality/'Intangibility:' Another application of her ghost physiology is that Teodora can switch from being non-corporeal and corporeal. This can be seen in how she is unable to be hit by many monsters, yet can slug said monsters back. ** Selective Invisibility: One of Teodora's most useful powers, and by far her most used power (only rivaled by her levitation, which is a passive ability) is her invisibility. She is always invisible to everyone other than Leo, Japanese peoples, Other ghost and Alebrije. She can, however, become visible if she desires, and does so at many times, such as when she became visible to Thomas Decatur. * Superhuman Characteristics: Teodora is all around superhuman in terms of strength and speed. She's able to fly faster than most humans can walk and fight her way through hoards of monsters ** Superhuman Strength: Although she may not look it, Teodora is extremely strong. She is strong enough to send people flying back meters with single strikes and even shattered a small boulder with the barest of efforts. Superhuman Strength Teleportation Super Hearing Flight Summoning Logical Thinking Fighting Skills Multilingualism Abilities * Modern World Sensibility: Due to being born in the Modern World, Teodora received a broader and arguably higher quality education than Leo. While this doesn't make her smarter than him per say, it gives her much more knowledge over foreign locations and other subjects Leo and others may not be well educated it, or even know exist. However, some of her knowledge also seems to come from popular culture, as she calls Japan the land of sushi and giant robots. * Skilled Fighter: While Teodora is more of a brute force kind of gal, she has shown to have a certain degree of martial arts skills. From her manga reading habits, Teodora has been shown to have at least an extremely basic grasp of kung-fu and karate knowledge. Weaknesses * Magic: Like actual Ghosts, Teodora's form can be "killed" by the likes of Fenrir and even powerful witches. This is how she met her end at the hands of Baba Yaga * True Form: As seen in "Fenrir", Teodora isn't actually a Ghost but is instead the spirit of a girl in a coma from the future. As such, her comatose body is just as vulnerable and weak as any actual humans. This weakness was exploited by Baba Yaga in "Golem". Equipment and Items Tools * Magic Smartphone: A modern, yet magic Smartphone that gets reception and even internet despite being made in a time in which neither concepts were even thought of. Teodora often uses it to learn about a monster the gang find them selves fighting or a location they find themselves in. * Normal Smartphone: As shown in "Golem", Teodora owned a non-magically enhanced Smartphone with no known supernatural or advanced technological augmentations. Her Smartphone is actually what got her in her coma in the first place, as she wasn't paying attention to the road and instead to the phone, allowing her to get hit by a truck. However, Teodora's Smartphone came through in the end by generating an image of the Hebrew language, stopping the Golem in it's tracks. Other * Teodora's Perfume Social Media A running gag throughout La Leyenda is Teodora's obsession with social media. Railing on Leo for not "liking" everything she post or chewing people out for sending her a friend request without knowing her in person. At times she specifically mentions "FB" (more than likely Facebook), which can then be assumed to be her network of choice. How social media seems so wide spread in a world in which electricity is still a new thing has yet to been explained. The running gag still exist in Legend Quest but has been toned down tremendously. Teodora rarely actually brings mention of her happenings on the phone and mostly uses it to look up useful information or simply past the time. Appearances Movies *''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' *''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' *''La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato'' *''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' Legend Quest *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent and the Egg Gallery See Also * Voice Actors Who Portrayed Teodora * A full list of Images depicting Teodora * Villavicencio Family Trivia * The actuality of her being in a coma instead of a Ghost was actually implied as early as "The Mart". When Leo is put into a coma by Nicht Mart, Teodora sadly says that she knows exactly what that feels like. ** In the same episode, when Teodora she mentions lucid dreaming. When she brought up her mother, she at first said "had" but quickly corrected herself and said "has" instead, implying her mother is still alive long before the reveal of just that. * As noted in the opening blurb, Teodora arguably has had the most about of changes in the transitions between La Leyenda and Legend Quest. She, along with Rosa San Juan are practically different characters in Legend Quest. Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Articles In Need Of Updating Category:Vicenta Family Category:Modern Characters Category:Articles with Quotes Category:La Leyenda de la Nahuala Category:La Leyenda de la Nahuala Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Characters Category:La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Category:La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Characters Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Characters